Lonely Day
by anely
Summary: Ginny está rara y Neville quiere ayudarla, pero no sabe cómo... Estees un oneshot de Neville y Ginny dedicado a mi amiga Lucia.


Disclaimer: Todo lo que crean conocer pertenece al mundo de JK Rowling y lo demás es del mundo destartalado de una servidora.

**.Lonely Day.**

**(¯·.(¯·.£Ð£.·´¯).·´¯)**

Ginny estudiaba en la sala común de Gryffindor. En su sexto año en Hogwarts las cosas se iban poniendo difíciles, pero cualquier reto para ella significaba una nueva aventura emocionante, y eso la gustaba.

Se hizo una coleta mientras aprovechaba para estirarse. Llevaba una hora y media sin despegar la vista del libro de Transformaciones que tenía delante. La práctica la llevaba bien pero eso de estar sentada, quieta, memorizando cosas que no veía para que la servían sino para perder la poca paciencia que la quedaba, la hacía desesperarse aún más.

Sacando fuerzas que no sabía que la quedaban, volvió a encorvarse y siguió leyendo el texto que tenía delante. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos, que la puerta de la sala común se abrió y entró Hermione cargada de libros, los cuales dejó ruidosamente encima de la mesa donde Ginny estudiaba. Hermione echó un vistazo al libro de Ginny y, después, miró a los ojos de la pelirroja.

-¿Cuánto hace que no duermes? –preguntó la castaña.

-Pues no lo sé, no llevo la cuenta.

-¿Y qué no comes?

-Desde el medio día.

-¿No tomaste nada por la tarde?

Ginny rodó los ojos y confesó.

-Me tomé un pequeño piscolabis a las siete de la tarde.

-Ya me parecía a mí.

Ginny volvió a rodar los ojos y Hermione se rió.

-¿Qué pasa ahora? –preguntó Ginny cuando Hermione dejó de reír.

-Nada, que me hizo gracia los gestos que pusiste.

Ahora fue Ginny la que rió.

-Son ya las nueve y media. ¿Bajas a cenar?

-La duda ofende Hermione.

Hermione volvió a reír y ambas colocaron los libros en la mesa para después seguir estudiando. Después, bajaron a cenar. Estaban a punto de llegar al cuadro de salida de la torre de Gryffindor cuando este se abrió dejando entrar a tres chicos, dos morenos y uno pelirrojo.

-¿Cenasteis ya? –preguntó Hermione.

-Sí, venimos a estudiar.

Ginny no dijo nada, al igual que uno de los chicos morenos que acababan de entrar. En cambio, Hermione, el otro moreno y el pelirrojo si hablaron.

-Harry y yo solo tenemos que repasar lo de los hongos mágicos y Neville quiere estudiar algo de pociones –informó Ron a Hermione.

-Hermione, yo mejor me quedo aquí, ya que vino Neville quiero que me ayude con la Herbología.

-¿No piensas cenar Ginny? –preguntó Hermione preocupada.

-Haré un sacrificio.

Los chicos se quedaron mirando a Ginny que, harta de la observación, dijo molesta:

-Por mucho que me miréis de esa manera no voy a cambiar de opinión así que, Neville ¿Te importa repasar conmigo la Herbología?

-No, claro que no.

-¿No ibas a estudiar pociones Neville?

-Me esperaré a Hermione.

-No hace falta, te ayudo yo si quieres –dijo Ginny.

-¿Tú? –dijeron al unísono Hermione, Ron y Harry.

-Sí. Él me ayuda con la Herbología y yo le ayudo con pociones.

-Ginny vas un curso menos que nosotros. Tú nivel de pociones de sexto no equivale al de séptimo –dijo Hermione.

-Durante el verano pasado me estuve estudiando los libros de Percy de séptimo de pociones y encantamientos.

Ron, Harry y Hermione se quedaron más helados que Walt Disney. En cambio, Neville dijo simplemente:

-Pues en ese caso, Ginny, vamos a sentarnos.

Y ambos se fueron a la mesa donde Ginny había estado estudiando diez minutos antes y sacaron los libros de Herbología.

-Creía que Ginny no tenía dificultad con la Herbología –dijo Harry. Los tres chicos aún seguían en la puerta de entrada de la sala común de Gryffindor.

-No sé –dijo Ron.

-Me voy a cenar para volver cuanto antes.

Se despidieron y Hermione salió por el retrato de la Dama Gorda mientras que Harry y Ron se sentaban en una mesa al lado de una ventana para estudiar.

Mientras, Neville explicaba a Ginny como se plantaban unas enredaderas mágicas. Ginny prestaba atención a su maestro. Al cabo de media hora, guardaron los libros de Herbología y abrieron los de pociones, y los papeles se intercambiaron. Ginny empezó a explicar a Neville que la manera correcta de cortar la uña de un unicornio era en tiras y no en cuadraditos. El chico prestaba mucha atención a Ginny y cuando pasó otra media hora dejaron de estudiar y Ginny subió a su cuarto a descansar. Neville se quedó recogiendo sus cosas. Justo cuando se le cayeron al suelo unos libros de pociones, Harry y Ron subieron a dormir a su cuarto. Neville no tenía sueño así que se puso a leer un rato al lado de la chimenea de la sala. El tiempo pasó volando y cuando se dio cuenta eran las doce y cinco de la noche y la sala estaba completamente desierta. Si alguien le encontraba allí despierto a esas horas podría recibir un castigo y en su último curso se había prometido no meterse en follones. Recogió precipitadamente y en silencio sus cosas y justo cuando iba a subir a su habitación, oyó ruido en las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios. Rápidamente se metió detrás de una esquina para que no le descubriesen.

"Que no sea un prefecto que no sea un prefecto" se decía a si mismo con los ojos cerrados mirando al techo.

Oyó que alguien se sentaba en el mismo sillón donde se había quedado él leyendo y abrió los ojos. Lo que vio le produjo una corta pero intensa parada de respiración.

Ginny estaba sentada en el sillón con la cara entre las manos y los codos apoyados en las rodillas de la chica, haciendo que ésta estuviera inclinada hacia delante y no con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo del sillón.

A Neville no le costó mucho tiempo darse cuenta que Ginny realmente estaba llorando. No sabía que hacer, si quedarse allí parado como un pasmarote, viendo llorar a la chica, ir junto a ella e intentar consolarla o intentar subir a su dormitorio sin hacer ruido para que Ginny no le viese. Optó por la opción más segura aunque más incomoda. Se quedó allí quieto con los libros en las manos sujetos contra el pecho y apoyado en la pared.

A los diez minutos Ginny se levantó y subió a su cuarto, para la suerte de Neville, pues se le había dormido un pie y tenía la espalda y los brazos doloridos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, echó un primer vistazo hacia el dormitorio de las chicas y comprobó como una puerta se cerraba. Subió corriendo hasta su cuarto, dejó los libros en el suelo y se puso rápidamente el pijama sin armar el menor ruido. Sus compañeros roncaban en sus respectivas camas y Neville se metió en la suya.

Le costó conciliar el sueño y no paró de dar vueltas en la cama. Ginny llorando. Era raro. Ginny siempre había sido una chica muy activa y optimista, aunque igual de tímida que él. Nunca la había visto llorar. Él sabía que eso no quería decir que Ginny nunca lloraba, acababa de comprobarlo, pero le resultaba muy extraño.

Se quedó dormido a la una y media, habiendo meditado sobre la chica y su repentino lloro. Además, se había ido a llorar a la sala común, no en su cama. Vale que quizás sus compañeras la hubieran pillado pero la había visto llorar e incluso "oído" pero no había soltado ni un solo ruido en todo el tiempo que estuvo llorando. Era como si no hubiese nadie en la sala y la chica fuera un simple elemento decorativo más y Neville lo estuviese contemplando estupefacto.

Llegó a la conclusión de que no se lo mencionaría a nadie, ni a Ginny, y que, al día siguiente, volvería a quedarse hasta tarde en la sala común para ver si se repetía.

**(¯·.(¯·.£Ð£.·´¯).·´¯)**

Al día siguiente Ginny estaba como siempre, y Neville algo confundido. Neville bajó a desayunar minutos después que Ginny y, cuando llegó y se sentó, Ginny se marchó.

Ese día Neville tenía a primera hora Pociones. Entró en la clase y se sentó en su sitio, detrás de Hermione.

El profesor entró y ordenó a sus alumnos que abriesen los libros y sacasen el material necesario.

Para desgracia de Neville, se había dejado las uñas de unicornio encima de su cama. Para que el profesor no se enterase, se inclinó levemente y preguntó a Hermione si ella podría prestarle unas pocas, que él luego la daría parte de las suyas. Pero, como siempre, Neville tuvo la mala suerte de ser descubierto inclinándose y el profesor le pregunto:

-¿Ocurre algo, Longbottom?

-Emmm... no profesor.

-¿Entonces porque se inclina¿Acaso quería decirle algo a la señorita Hermione?

-No profesor. Ella no ha hecho nada.

-Pero usted quería decirle algo. Vamos. Dígalo.

De fondo empezaron a murmurar algunos alumnos los cuales, como era ya común en Hogwarts, empezaron a hacer sus propias conclusiones hasta llegar a la conclusión general de que Hermione y Neville estaban saliendo, cosa poco lógica con lo que en realidad Neville quería hacer.

Para no quedar en más ridículo del que ya estaba, optó por decir la verdad aunque luego pagaría por ello.

-Esque... verá... me olvidé las uñas de unicornio en mi cama y... no las tengo. Quería pedirle a Hermione que me prestase algunas de las suyas y luego yo la daría parte de las mías.

-Es usted un desastre... bueno, pues si quiere arreglarlo, dígame... ¿cuál es la forma correcta de cortar las uñas de unicornio?

Por una vez, Neville se sintió seguro de si mismo y, antes de que Hermione se girase suavemente para chivarle la respuesta, Neville respondió alta y claramente:

-A tiras profesor. Mucha gente cree que la manera correcta es cortarla en cuadraditos ya que las uñas de unicornio llevan sales marinas y todos los materiales que las llevan se deben cortar así, pero las uñas de unicornio se cortan a tiras y es por eso que es un material tan raro y tan difícil con el que trabajar, pues ya le he dicho que la gente las corta de mala manera... –Neville paro y tragó saliva. Acto seguido añadió- profesor.

-Bien. No le quito nada a Gryffndor, pero deje a la señorita Greanger en paz. Usted vaya a aquel armario de allí y coja no que necesite.

Así lo hizo Neville y, al terminar la clase, fue a buscar a Ginny para darla las gracias. La encontró en los jardines y, aunque llovía, a ella no la importaba. Fue corriendo hacia ella y la dijo:

-Gracias. Muchas gracias Ginny.

-¿Por qué?

-Sin ti Gryffindor habría perdido puntos y yo habría suspendido.

Ginny se sonrojó y contesto con un simple "no hay de que".

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó Neville.

-Ahora mismo iba a entrar al castillo a la Sala Común... ¿vienes?

-Claro-sonrió Neville, contento de estar con la pelirroja.

Ambos entraron por las grandes puertas del hall y subieron las escaleras, cruzaron pasillos y doblaron esquinas mientras hablaban. Al llegar al retrato de la Dama Gorda dijeron la contraseña y la Dama Gorda les dejó pasar, soltando una risita nerviosa.

Cuando entraron en la sala, Hermione les estaba esperando. Harry y ron habían ido a jugar un rato al Quidditch y no volverían hasta dentro de unas horas. Hermione levantó la cabeza del libro que leía sentada en un sofá enfrente de la chimenea. Estaba descalza, con los pies subidos al sofá, con dos trenzas en la cabeza y el pelo algo revuelto a pesar de llevarlo recogido.

-Hola-saludó la castaña al verles entrar.

-Hola Hermione. ¿Qué lees? –Preguntó Ginny acercándose a la castaña y echando una ojeada al libro-Hmm... Romeo y Julieta... personalmente quedé algo desilusionada al terminarle...

-Bueno, aún me quedan algunas páginas. ¿De dónde venís?

-De afuera-contestó Neville. Ginny y él habían tomado posiciones en un sillón al lado del de la castaña y Ginny también se descalzó, pero no subió las dos piernas, sino que se sentó encima de una de ellas y la otra la dejó caída.

-Me lo suponía...Estáis empapados. Subid a cambiaros o enfermareis, y no os recomiendo ir a clase constipados, sobretodo a encantamientos. Recordad cuando Terry Bott se constipó y al pronunciar el hechizo rotador en vez de rotar, el libro que quería encantar salió volando detrás de él hasta que el profesor le encantó de nuevo.

-No enfermaré Hermione. Cuando en verano llueve y estoy jugando al Quidditch en casa sigo jugando.

-Tú verás. Bueno yo me voy a mi cuarto, me apetece leer tumbada... no se porqué pero últimamente me siento muy cansada.

Dicho esto, Hermione cerró su libro, habiéndole puesto antes una pequeña marca con una flor seca de color violeta y se marchó. Neville se puso algo nervioso al estar al lado de Ginny sin tener conversación. Era una situación un poco incómoda. Observó a la chica cerrando los ojos mientras jugaba con el pelo. Había subido las dos piernas y tenía la cabeza apoyada en el apoyabrazos del sillón. Mientras se auto masajeaba la cabeza, Neville notó como la chica iba perdiendo conocimiento de la situación hasta quedarse completamente dormida. Neville no se quería marchar de allí, no solo porque temiese despertarla al moverse, sino que no quería dejarla sola. Al cabo de poco tiempo, Ginny fue cambiando de posición mientras dormía hasta que, sin saberse cómo, termino dormida entre los brazos de Neville. El muchacho quedó sorprendido cuando la chica apoyó delicadamente su pelirroja cabeza encima de él y un sentimiento de auto protección hizo que él la abrazase con cuidado de no despertarla. Cuando pasaron unos minutos, la sala común se fue vaciando debido a la próxima hora de la cena. Por la ventana la lluvia seguía golpeando el cristal y la noche caía sobre el lugar, dejando todo prendido de una luz clara y brillante por la Luna. Dentro de la sala, las velas daban a la estancia una sensación de bienestar y un ambiente cálido y agradable. La tenue luz de la chimenea que llegaba hasta los ojos de Neville le supuso una sensación soporífera a la que él se rindió al cabo de un tiempo.

A las nueve y media de la noche, Harry y ron entraron por la puerta de la sala común cargando con sus escobas y recién cenados y duchados. Al ver a Neville y a Ginny dormidos de aquella manera, sus bocas se abrieron lentamente un poco al igual que sus ojos. La escoba de Ron se calló al suelo, sacando del embobamiento a Harry el cuál, se agachó a recoger la escoba para después zarandear a Ron para sacarle de su aturdimiento.

-Shhh. No hagas ruido Ron –dijo Harry en bajito al odio de su amigo, el cual pego un leve brinco.

Subieron sigilosamente hacia sus dormitorios y se perdieron de vista.

Mientras, Hermione seguía leyendo en su dormitorio. Había leído mucho y estaba agotada. Sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormida con el libro entre las manos.

A las once de la noche, la sala se vació por completo, excepto por Neville y Ginny, que seguían durmiendo uno encima del otro. Al cabo de un rato, Ginny abrió lentamente los ojos.

Vio el techo de su sala común pensando que sería el de su cuarto. Al no ver alrededor las cortinas pensó que las abría dejado abiertas sin querer o que los elfos se las habían llevado a limpiar. Pero un movimiento extraño hacia sombra en el techo. Giró la cabeza y se encontró con una chimenea. Se incorporó dando un brinco y vio la chimenea de la sala común. Se giró lentamente hasta ver a Neville roncando detrás de ella.

¡Lo que ella pensaba que era el almohadón de su cama eran las piernas de Neville!

Su corazón se aceleró al instante y su cabeza no sabía que mandarle hacer al resto del cuerpo, si dejar a Neville durmiendo y subir a su dormitorio, o despertarle con cuidado… o sin él.

Optó por la opción más segura. (N/A Lucía, no se si te acuerdas, pero bueno, esto responde a esa pregunta que te hice un día sobre despertares… XD)

-¡¡¡¡¡¡Neville!!!!!! –gritó Ginny meneando con brusquedad al chico, el cuál, al instante, se despertó impresionado.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó asustado.

-Nada –respondió la chica tranquilamente levantándose como si lo que acabara de hacer fuera proporcionar al chico el despertar más feliz de su vida.

-Me voy a la cama –se despidió Ginny avanzando unos pasos hacia las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios.-Hasta mañana.

Neville se quedó atontado mirando al fuego de la chimenea. Pensaba.

¿Y si se quedaba un rato más para ver si Ginny repetía lo que le carcomía por dentro?

Si, sería lo mejor esperar unos minutos escondido donde el otro día, un poco más cómodo, a ver si baja Ginny. Estaba seguro de que si bajaba, no sería la segunda vez que lo hiciera y que llevaría haciéndolo posiblemente desde hacía mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, si no bajaba, supondría dos cosas, o que estaba muy cansada para bajar o que lo de el otro día fue solo un pronto y lloraría por alguna cosa tonta.

Pensó en la posibilidad de que estuviera cansada. En ese caso estaría allí haciendo el tonto y, puesto que ya habían pasado diez minutos, decidió subir a su dormitorio.

Justo cuando pensaba subir, escuchó el ruido de una puerta abrirse lentamente y de seguidamente cerrarse. Sacó, por si no era Ginny, la varita y se puso en posición de defensa sin dejarse descubrir de su escondite.

Ginny bajó las escaleras, como todas las noches desde hacia ya algún tiempo. Bajaba a llorar para no ser descubierta por sus compañeras y, en caso de que alguien la pillase, podría poner la excusa de que se había quedado dormida en el sillón.

Al cabo de un rato, volvió a subir a su dormitorio.

Neville otra vez había asistido amargamente a la visita de Ginny a la solitaria sala común a altas horas de la noche simplemente para llorar, y el hecho de no poder hacer nada le hacía sentir inútil, lógicamente. Después de haber dejado un margen a Ginny para subir, es decir, hasta que escuchó su puerta cerrarse, Neville subió a su dormitorio como la otra noche. La siguiente vez no se quedaría parado. Estaba harto de ser inútil e iba a ayudarla, fuese cómo fuese.

**(¯·.(¯·.£Ð£.·´¯).·´¯)**

El sábado por la mañana, Neville y Ginny coincidieron en la entrada del Gran Comedor cuando bajaban a desayunar. Fueron juntos hasta su mesa y comenzaron a comer sin mediar palabra entre ellos, Neville porque no quería delatarse excediéndose en preguntarla si se encontraba bien, y Ginny porque no tenía ganas de hablar.

Neville fue el primero en terminar de comer. Se levantó lentamente de su asiento y se despidió de Ginny. Subió hasta la torre de Gryffindor y se sentó en un sillón.

Ginny estaba sentada intentando comer algo para desayunar, pero no podía, el estómago se le había cerrado y estaba jugueteando con el tenedor y su trozo de bacon.

Como sabía que no se le iba a volver a abrir, se levantó de la mesa causando la atención de las personas a su alrededor y subió a la torre de Gryffindor. Allí estaría más tranquila.

Dio la contraseña al retrato de la Dama Gorda y entró.

Allí se encontró con Neville, Harry, Ron y Hermione. No tenía muchas ganas de charla, pero se sentó con ellos.

-Hermione ¿me corriges esto?

-No, Ron. Ahora no puedo.

-Pero necesito que me lo corrijas.

-Pues se lo pides a otro. Ya te he dicho que estoy ocupada.

-La próxima vez que quieras que te enseñe a jugar al ajedrez te diré lo mismo.

-Yo nunca te he pedido que me enseñases a jugar al ajedrez, Ronald.

Viendo que Hermione y Ron iban a volver a pelear, y que Harry y Neville no iban a hacer nada por evitarlo, Ginny se desesperó y se fue enfurecida murmurando cosas inteligibles y dejando a sus amigos con la boca abierta.

Sus compañeras del cuarto no estaban así que tenía el control total del cuarto. No sabía muy bien que hacer. Estaba aburrida de todo. Nada la interesaba. Tenía hambre, mucha. Lo normal en esos casos era ir a la cocina de los elfos domésticos a pedir comida y a quedarse charlando con alguno de ellos. Solía ser Dobby el que más le hablaba por su amistad con Harry. Pero para ir a las cocinas necesitaba pasar por la Sala Común y no quería arriesgarse a que la viesen sus amigos. Así que, con esa característica que solo la diferenciaba a ella del resto del mundo, se sacó un As de la manga y fue a su baúl del cuál saco varias tarrinas de helado derretido. Las puso encima de la mesa y una a una les fue echando un hechizo congelador. Cogió la primera y empezó a comerla mientras miraba por la ventana el paisaje de unas montañas al fondo y del lago de la escuela.

Abrió la ventana para escuchar mejor el sonido de fuera y le vinieron a la mente recuerdos. Unos recuerdos maravillosos de el verano, cuando estaba en su casa.

FLASH BACK

_-¿Ginny a dónde vas?_

_-A dar una vuelta. Me duele la cabeza._

_-Vale, pero no te alejes mucho que no es seguro. Lleva la varita por si acaso sucede algo de máximo peligro._

_-Vaale._

_Salió por la puerta cerrándola después y empezó a andar por el camino que conducía hasta la casa. Anduvo un tiempo por un lugar dónde tiempo atrás había habido árboles grandes y frondosos. De pequeña siempre jugaba por allí, a pesar de tenerlo prohibido. Después, con la llegada al Ministerio de Magia de un "maldito tonto talaárboles y matadiversión", según decía ella, todos aquellos árboles fueron talados al igual que muchos otros de distintos bosques debido a una orden del Ministerio para que no se escondiesen Mortífagos u otros seguidores de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. _

_Siguió andando hasta llegar a la entrada de una cueva. Penetró en ella y anduvo por ella sin chocarse con nada pues se sabía de memoria aquella cueva. La descubrió un día por casualidad y desde entonces, todas las veces que quería tranquilidad acudía a ella poniendo tontas excusas a su familia para que no la echasen en falta. Nadie mas sabía de aquella cueva oculta entre unos matorrales que se movían solos. Sus hermanos jamás habían llegado hasta se punto del camino excepto ella. Siempre que iba a ella procuraba asegurarse de que nadie la seguía y cada tres o cuatro pasos echaba un vistazo hacia atrás por si acaso._

_Aquel día se metió habiéndose asegurado detenidamente en que nadie la seguía. Se metió y la atravesó hasta que llegó al final de ella. Por un pequeño agujero entraba un rayo de luz que, según la posición del Sol enfocaba a un lado u a otro de la cueva. Por las mañanas enfocaba a la derecha y por las tardes a la izquierda. Era media tarde y el rayo mostraba claramente una roca blanca que brillaba con la luz. La cogió y con ella dio varios golpes a otra roca hasta que esta crujió y se rompió en dos dando paso a un camino que conducía hasta un lago rodeado de árboles. _

_Se sentó a la orilla del lago y se puso a contemplarse en el espejo del agua. Se veía rara. Ella sabía que no era guapa pero la gustaba contemplarse en el cristal del agua, no por el mero hecho de ser coqueta, sino por que era una visión que la gustaba contemplar, mientras el Sol caía sobre el agua hasta llegar a iluminar sus dos rostros, uno submarino y otro real._

_Se tiraba horas allí sentada contemplando el paisaje hasta que el Sol estaba a mitad de camino de desaparecer entre las montañas y ella entonces se levantaba y entraba otra vez en la cueva oscura y húmeda. Antes de que la luz se fuese del todo cogía una piedra nueva y la ponía en el sitio de la que había roto con la piedra blanca, la cual la volvió a poner en el sitio dónde el débil rayo de luz caía._

_Deshacía el camino andado con paso ligero y volvía a salir al camino. Después empezaba a correr para llegar a casa antes de que el Sol desapareciera por completo y no pudiera ver nada. Normalmente llegaba a casa cuando su madre estaba saliendo de ella para ir a buscarla, excepto una vez que se quedó dormida en el lago y entonces se encontró a su madre a mitad del camino que conducía desde la cueva hasta la casa. Aquella bronca fue una de las mayores que había recibido en toda su vida._

FIN DEL FLASH BACK.

**(¯·.(¯·.£Ð£.·´¯).·´¯)**

Neville esperaba impaciente escondido en su ya muy habitual escondite para "espiar" a Ginny. Era casi la hora a la que siempre solía bajar ella.

Como un reloj, Ginny entró sigilosamente en la Sala Común haciendo que el corazón de Neville diera un vuelco. Espero pacientemente a que Ginny se sentara en el sillón dónde siempre lo hacía y esperó a ver que ocurría.

Como siempre, Ginny empezó a llorar, primero lentamente, una lágrima, luego, cuando ésta caía, otra más, y así hasta que las lágrimas eran imposibles de parar.

Neville salió de su escondite y lentamente se fue acercando hasta ella. Al fin, se sentó a su lado y ella levanto la cabeza asustada.

-¡Neville¡Acuéstate!

-No.

La negatividad del chico la pilló desprevenida, y él lo notó.

-Se que lloras todas las noches.

-¿Me has estado espiando?

-No.

-¿Entonces?

-Una noche me quedé hasta tarde aquí y cuando me iba a ir tú viniste y yo me escondí. Desde entonces vengo todas las noches.

Ginny estaba rara, y se le notaba mucho.

-Estoy preocupado Ginny.

Ella enrojeció de golpe y con mucha intensidad y él también lo hizo un poco.

-Estoy bien Neville.

-Si estas llorando…

-Ya pero son tonterías mías.

-No creo que precisamente tú llores por tonterías.

-Pues yo te digo que sí.

-Y yo que no.

-¿De quién estamos hablando de mi o de otra persona?

-De ti.

-Pues entonces Neville…

-Me da igual lo que digas. No me importa si me lo cuentas o no, no es asunto mío, pero solo quiero que seas feliz.

Ginny enrojeció de nuevo con más intensidad que la vez anterior.

-Esque…

Neville guardó silencio mientras miraba como Ginny intentaba buscar mentalmente las palabras.

-Esque me siento un poco sola.

-Nos tienes a nosotros.

-No me refiero ahora.

-No te entiendo.

-Esque al año que viene todos vosotros os marchareis de Hogwarts y yo me quedaré sola.

Neville comprendió ahora todo, y la entendía perfectamente.

-Se cual es esa sensación.

-¿A si?

-Si.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Cuando iba a entrar en Hogwarts yo no conocía a nadie. Y estaba aterrado. Con lo patoso que soy… temía que todo saliera mal. Pero poco a poco Harry y los demás me ayudaron a integrarme en el grupo y ya no me siento solo. A ti te pasará lo mismo. Nos seguirás teniendo a nosotros fuera del colegio, pero dentro encontraras a más personas que te aprecien y te integrarás bien.

Ginny se quedó pensando en las palabras que Neville la había dicho. La verdad era que tenía razón. Una fuerza interior la impulsó a dar un abrazo a Neville, pero se contuvo sus ganas por abrazarle cuando se dio cuenta que él se levantaba.

-Sé que es difícil –dijo el chico.- pero no es imposible. Que duermas bien.

Ginny se quedó petrificada al ver al chico empezar a subir las escaleras. Se levantó de golpe y corrió hacia él. Neville se dio cuenta de que Ginny estaba a su lado y se giró al mismo tiempo que ella le abrazaba. Al cabo d unos segundos, él reaccionó y la abrazó también un poco cohibido. Después de un tiempo, Ginny se separó de él y dijo:

-Gracias Neville, eres genial –le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.- Que duermas bien tu también.

Ambos subieron en silencio y se dividieron al llegar al punto dónde se subía a las habitaciones de las chicas, a la derecha, o de los chicos, a la izquierda.

Desde aquella noche, Ginny duerme feliz, al igual que Neville, con la única preocupación de sacar los estudios.

El día de la graduación de Neville, Ginny fue hacia él y le dio un beso en la mejilla añadiendo un "Enhorabuena. Jamás olvidaré tus palabras. Gracias" y, cuando ella se disponía a irse, él la sujetó de un brazo y la devolvió el beso, rozando levemente los labios de ella y dándoselo por fin en la mejilla, que cambió a un color rojo intenso en cuestión de milésimas de segundo, aunque fueron los segundos que más la habían gustado en toda su vida.

**(¯·.(¯·.£Ð£.·´¯).·´¯)**

Que decir… pues que va dedicado a mi amiga de Canarias, Lucía y a mi serpiente rusa k les quiero mucho a los dos y que espero verles dentro de poco en persona xD.

BYE BESOS!

(((…ANELY…)))


End file.
